Possessiveness
by NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama
Summary: Dedicated to Ketsueki no Kuki. What do doctor's coats, crayons, and Sasuke's butt have to do with each other? Well, Madara and Sakura know. MadaraxSakura


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot dedicated to my dear Ketsueki no Kuki who went and voted for my coverdance video! **

**Possessiveness**

**By: Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesama**

**Pairing: MadaraxSakura**

**No POV**

"But Sakura-chan!"

"No buts Madara! Get in the bed!" Sakura growled.

"But Sakura-chan!"

"IN. THE. BED!"

"But I'm scared!" whined Madara Uchiha. "And that sounded dirty," he grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I really don't care. You're two weeks over due and unless you wanna die, I suggest you hurry up and get on the bed."

"You make me sound as if I'm on my period. Or pregnant."

"That's not unachievable Madara," Sakura said grinning sadistically.

"But they're shots! They hurt!"

"Madara Uchiha. You are a grown man. Suck it up and act like one."

"But I don't wanna!"

"If you don't get the vaccine, I'm going to break up with you," she said, one hand on her hip.

Madara gasped. "You wouldn't!" Sakura grinned cheekily.

"Oh, I would, and I'd do it happily. And I'd probably go out with one of those other handsome men that are vying for my attention just to spite you."

"You admitted I'm handsome," he said grinning. She whacked him upside the head.

"Get on the bed Madara."

"Fine." Sakura grinned. "But you have to strip." Her grin fell.

"About-to-be-bedridden-Uchiha-say-what?"

"You heard me. Take off that annoying doctor's lab coat." Sakura groaned. He just had to do this every time he came to the doctor's office. Her boyfriend was such a pervert.

"Whatever. Let's get this done and over with. It's not like I'm not wearing clothes underneath anyway," she sighed reluctantly.

Madara Uchiha grinned wildly. He just loved his girlfriend. She wasn't like all the other girls. Though he was 25, four years her senior, he acted like a horny fourteen year old and she was the only one that seemed to be able to keep him in line. She always knew when something was wrong with him, be it big or small, she knew what made him tick, and she just simply… liked him for who he was. Her strange cherry blossom colored hair and emerald orbs were enough to drive him insane, but combined with her button nose, her doe-like eyes, porcelain skin, curvaceous body and ever-changing attitude, he just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Well, neither could any of the other single man in the vicinity vying for her attention, but he was more than enough to keep them away. After all, he was THE Madara Uchiha; head Uchiha of the Uchiha Empire and was named sexiest man on the earth by People and Time's magazine, five years in a row. All men envied his flawless and finely sculpted face and body, as well as his stunning ruby eyes and dark ebony hair. He had assets, looks, and brains to match. Well, when he felt like using it anyway.

Madara quietly snuck up to her, with stealth even ninjas would be proud of, and hugged her just as she turned around.

"Madara! Didn't I tell you to sit on the bed? Madara?" Suddenly, she felt someone grope her butt. "Madara! Let go of my butt!"

Madara grinned, enjoying the feel of her flesh in his hands. Oh how did he get so lucky? Suddenly, he was kneed in his reproductive organs and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Itai! What was that for Sakura-chan?" he whined

"I told you, no groping while I'm working."

"But you're just so cute! And I haven't seen you in seven hours, sixteen minutes and 53 seconds!" He said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Sakura's eyes softened lightly, but not enough to let him know he had the advantage. "What are you going to do if you injure me to where I can't work? I have a business to run you know. What if I can't have children again?" he cried hysterically.

She leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry, kay?" She said softly. Madara suddenly grinned and pounced on her.

"Sakura-chan! I love you so much!" He said, nuzzling his nose in between her breasts.

"You little faker!" she screeched, pushing him off of her. She turned away from him and crossed her arms, pouting. "I'm not talking to you anymore." She stood up, grabbed her doctor's coat, and headed for the door. "Get someone else to give you your shot!"

Madara's eyes widened in panic. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I'm sorry!" He scrambled to the bed. "I'm on the bed! I'll be good! I promise! Don't leave me!" Sakura popped her head back in the door with a grin on her face. His eyes widened. "You totally planned this!"

Her grin widened. "I can't say I didn't. Now hold still." She turned around to get the syringe but dropped it clumsily. As she bent down, Madara ogled her extremely short medic skirt.

"Got it!" she said, standing up and pulling her skirt down a bit.

"I saw a red thong!" Madara shouted childishly. Sakura blushed.

"You pervert!"

"That's the one I gave you for your birthday right?" Sakura blushed again.

"M-Maybe?" He glomped her again. Sakura pushed her boyfriend off of her and back onto the bed. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Stay still so we can do this." She grabbed the cotton swabs and leaned over to rub his arm with the alcohol and unknowingly giving Madara a good look at her assets.

Madara just stared down into her shirt and smiled perverted-ly. He brought his hands out to touch them, but she moved back quickly.

"Okay, so that's done. Time for the needle," she grinned, bringing out the large needle and flicking it for emphasis. Madara paled visibly. She just loved to make her boyfriend suffer.

Madara scooted back into the wall slowly. "C-Can you give me some time to prepare myself?"

"I've given you three hours Madara-kun. I'm doing it _now._"

"B-B-B-B-But Sakura-ch—" and then she pushed him down and kissed him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned. He brought his arms to grope her breasts. Sakura quickly got off of him.

"All done."

"Say what?"

"I said I'm done."

"With what?"

"The needle." Madara stared at his arm.

"That didn't even hurt!" Madara said grinning. Suddenly, Sakura stabbed him in the arm with the needle again. He winced. After Sakura injected whatever had been in the tube into his body, she quickly pulled the needle out.

"Now I'm done. Officially."

"But I thought you gave me the vaccine already! When you kissed me and stuff!" Madara whined.

"I lied."

"But why?"

"Cause I like seeing you in pain," Sakura grinned. Madara sweatdropped.

"I should've let you date Hidan if I had known you abused your boyfriends…" Madara said sarcastically.

"That can be arranged you know."

"Sakura-chan! I was kidding!"

She patted him on the head. "I know dear."

"Sooooo, can we go home now? I'm in desperate need of Sakura loving."

"Sorry Madara, but I still have work. You know that. And I'm pretty sure you do too."

Madara pouted childishly, his eyes closed firmly. "Fine. I'll go and screw one of the secretaries at work. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He opened one eye to see Sakura casually placing her medical supplies back in their proper places, no hint of jealousy in place.

"You go and do that Madara hunny."

"What?"

"I said go ahead. Screw those secretaries of yours. I don't care."

Madara looked at her flabbergasted. "You don't care if I cheat?"

"Nope, not at all," she said calmly, cleaning one of the bottles. She peered inside.

"Fine then! I'll go screw one of your co-workers!" He said angrily. She didn't care? She was supposed to care! He loved her and it seemed like she didn't love him! Had he judged her wrong?

Suddenly, one of the nurses walked into the room carrying a clipboard. "Haruno-sama, there are some patients waiting for you in room 305."

"Oh? Who is it?"

The brunette nurse looked at the clipboard. "A… Uchiha Sasuke and an Uchiha Itachi." Madara's face turned pale. His dear, dear, nephews who happened to be just as successful and just as handsome as he would. Of course, one was only eight and the other one was fifteen, but still, she doted on them. Oh how he hated them! They even had the audacity to get themselves hurt to see his girlfriend. _His_ girlfriend. _HIS._

"He's here again?" she sighed. "That's the fourth time this week!"

The nurse simply grinned. "We all know he's injuring himself on purpose just to see you!" Madara's face darkened.

Sakura just laughed. "I doubt that. You think too highly of me."

"Not me, them!" Sakura grabbed her packed medical kit, and headed out the door.

Madara scrambled off the bed and grabbed at Sakura's medical coat. "Sakura! I… I… I think I sprained my… my… ear!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Your… ear?"

"Yes! My ear!"

"Uh huh…" She turned towards the nurse. "Do take care of the poor baby for me. I have more pressing matters to attend." She quickly yanked his hand away from her lab coat that was _awfully_ close to her butt, and walked out the door, winking at him. "Have fun Madara dear. Don't let him leave this room!" She said playfully.

Madara sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly felt a tug at his coat. He turned to see the nurse looking down shyly.

He looked her up and down. She was a slightly-prettier-than-average girl, with a voluptuous breasts and beautiful legs. However, when he looked at her, he received no desire like he did when he saw Sakura. "Yes?"

"Well umm… I'm a really big fan!"

"And?"

"I was wondering if… I could have an autograph!" She held out the clipboard to him.

He sighed. "Sure." He quickly scribbled his name. He paused mid-writing. "What room did you say she was needed in?"

"Room 305, why?"

"Oh, no reason." He said smiling. The nurse blushed. He handed her the clipboard, then grabbed her hand and kissed it. She fainted on the spot and he smirked. She straightened his tie and exited the room, heading for room 305.

"Sakura-chan!" He cried out, thrusting the door open only to come face to face with a half-naked Sasuke, a Sakura with her hand in his butt and a hysterical Itachi.

"Oh hi there Madara!" she said cheerfully, her eyes looking up into the sky and her hand reaching farther into Sasuke's butt. "I didn't think it'd have taken you so long."

"Wh-What's going on here?" he asked quizzically. What they were doing didn't look right.

"I-I-I," Itachi burst into another fit of laughter. "I-I-I—"

"WELL OUT WITH IT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY SAKURA'S VIRGIN HAND IS IN SASUKE'S DEFINITELY NOT VIRGIN BUTT!" Madara yelled outraged.

"Oh, it's a specific procedure. A very specific procedure that can only be done by a trained professional," Sakura said casually.

"And what's that?"

"I TOLD SASUKE THAT IF HE STUFFED DIFFERENT COLORED CRAYONS INTO HIS BUTT, HE'D BE ABLE TO PRODUCE HIS OWN SKITTLES. AND HE DID IT!" Itachi managed to yell out. He rolled over in a ball of laughter again. Sasuke glared at him.

"Ooop! I got it!" Sakura yelled, yanking out a blue, green, red, orange, and purple crayon out of his behind. Sakura stood up and threw the inferior pieces of art into the trashcan as well as the gloves. Sasuke stood up uncomfortably and pulled up his pants. Sakura looked at him with pity and pulled out a lollipop and handed it to him, enveloping him into a big hug.

"Never do that again or else you'll find those crayons up YOUR butt!" Itachi just nodded, coming down from his laughing fit. She turned back to a whimpering Sasuke.

"Awww! You were such a brave boy Sasuke-kun!" She cooed, shoving his face into her breasts. He smirked at his uncle and his elder brother. Madara immediately grabbed the boy, threw him against the bed and enveloped Sakura's 5'4" frame in his 6'2".

"Don't. Touch. My. Girlfriend!" he growled. Sakura sighed.

"He's eight Madara."

"You don't know what goes through their evil little minds Sakura!" he whined. Sakura patted him on the head like a little puppy.

"Oh, you're just exaggerating!"

He pulled her closer. "I'm not!" His hands wandered to her butt instinctively and she twitched.

"Honestly, I think you have a bigger problem than they do!"

"What do you mean?"

"Every chance you get, you grope me!"

"That's cause I love you!"

"EWWW!" Sasuke said, interrupting Madara's confession. "They're being mushy! Stop them Itachi-nii-chan!" Madara glared at Itachi and the boy paled.

"Let's just… go Sasuke."

"But I wanna stay and play with Sakura-nee-chan!"

"Let's go!"

"I don't wanna!" Itachi hoisted Sasuke over his shoulder and walked out of the room. "Bye Sakura-nee-chan. Bye… Old bastard Madara."

"Bye kids!" Sakura yelled back cheerfully. She turned back to Madara. "So, did you do the nurse that quick?"

Madara looked at her solemnly, no playfulness in his eyes. "Sakura… do you really not care if I cheat on you?"

"Well, not really…."

"Why?"

"Cause I know you won't!" She said grinning. He let out a breathe he didn't know he held. He quickly lifted her up bridal style, locked the hospital door and brought her to the bed. He climbed on top of her and nuzzled his face in her neck, groping her breasts.

"Madara! I have patients to attend!" She managed to get out.

"I don't care! I want my Sakura time!" he cried out childishly.

She giggled. "Fine fine." She kissed him on the head. "I'll tell them I'm not feeling well and we can go home and relax. It's been so long since I have now that I think about it…"

Madara stood up happily and fist pumped the sky in delight. "Yeahhhh!" Sakura grabbed her lab coat and her medical kit and brought them to the receptions desk. "Yumi, Tell Tsunade-shishou I'm not feeling very well so I'm going to go home early."

"Hai Haruno-sama."

And with that, Sakura was dragged off by Madara. "So we're going home and…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eh, sure, why not."

"With the food?"

"Sure."

"And the toys?"

"…. I'm going back to work." She turned around and was about to head towards the hospital when she was whipped around and thrown over his shoulder. "Or not…" While Madara hummed along the street, she saw many of the passing women eyeing her man. She instantly flipped off of her boyfriends shoulder and grabbed his arm possessively, giving all the surrounding women the "if-you-keep-looking-at-my-man-I'm-going-to-castrate-you-your-babies-and-your-cute-little-puppies". Madara looked down at her and she quickly changed from scary to happy. He grinned then looked back at the road. Sakura quickly returned to glaring at the women.

Ah, Sakura Haruno was just as possessive, but her boyfriend didn't have to know that.

**LOL, I do NOT make very good pervert stories, but ya know what? I don't care. Ketsueki-chan, I hope you liked it! Read, review, vote, etc etc. **

**_If you want a one-shot dedicated to you (with any pairing of your choice; I'll message you the details later), here are the directions:_**

1.) Go to . ?seq=1841

2.) Sign up on as supporter by clicking the join button

If it doesn't work, click on the Korean version at the top right hand corner. It'll change all the words to Korean but you do all the same steps. In case, I have step by step directions.

After switching to the Korean version, you'll see the same blue bar. Click on the fourth set of words where the former "join" in English was.

After, there'll be two white bars, and two buttons at the bottom. Click on the left bottom.

Then, you'll be able to sign up. The first line is your e-mail, second is to come up with a username, third is to check the country you're from, fourth and fifth line is your password. After, click the two tiny check buttons at the bottom and press the bottom left button. Then you can switch it back to English!

3.) Put the url in the address bar again

4.) Press the good button under the video.

5.) Leave a comment (**with your username and *** if you want a one-shot dedicated to you. I'll message you about details later**).

6.) Recommend to other people and spread the love!


End file.
